A Moment Like This
by blaineywainey
Summary: Years after the "You Move Me" speech, Blaine proposes to Kurt, putting a little nostalgia and corniness to use.


_March 15, 2011. 3:16 pm. _  
><em>Dalton Academy, East Hall. Westerville, Ohio. <em>

Blaine sat beside Kurt, hazel eyes brimming with anticipation, smile shaking with nerves. Kurt's heart beat ten miles a minute. This was it. Something was going to happen. He just didn't know what.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you think to yourself, 'Oh, there you are! I've been looking for you forever.'"

Kurt angled his ocean eyes cautiously at Blaine, observing him and analyzing his words the best he could, what with blood pounding in his ears. Something told him he would want to remember this moment for a long time.

But when Blaine lay his hand over Kurt's rational thought became very nearly impossible.

"Watching you do Blackbird this week was a moment for me. About you."

Blaine paused, and Kurt had never seen him at such a loss for words.

"You move me, Kurt."

Kurt's heart picked up five impossible speeds, losing himself in Blaine's eyes.

"And doing this duet with you would only be an excuse to spend more time with you."

And then Kurt's heart stopped completely, because Blaine was leaning in far too close and Kurt had barely enough time to tilt his head to accept Blaine's lips.

Fireworks.

Kurt breathed Blaine in, opened his mouth eagerly, cupped Blaine's cheek, not knowing what more he could do to keep this moment close forever.

Blaine fell back into his chair, laughing self-consciously. "We should-" his sentence was interrupted by a smile. "We should practice."

Kurt, on the edge of pure hysteria, could not care less about singing. If this was what kissing was supposed to be, he was pretty sure he had found a new favorite past-time.

"I thought we were," he blurted breathily, a goofy smile seizing his face.

Blaine practically leaped onto Kurt in response, eagerly closing any possible distance between them.

Yes, Kurt thought, this would definitely be a moment worth remembering.

—

_July 4, 2019. 8:54 pm. _  
><em>Cafe Bizou, candlelit dinner table under the night sky. Pasadena, California. <em>

Blaine sat beside Kurt, hazel eyes brimming with anticipation, smile growing with confidence. Kurt's heart beat hard against his chest steadily. This was it. Something was going to happen. And he knew exactly what it was.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you think to yourself, 'Oh there you are! I've been looking for you forever.'"

Kurt angled his ocean eyes cautiously at Blaine, observing and analyzing the face and voice he knew so well, what with nostalgia pounding in his head. He was glad that he had remembered that moment for as long as he had.

When Blaine left his seat to lean on one knee, all rational thought became very nearly impossible.

"Watching you do Blackbird eight years ago was the first and only moment I've ever had. And it was about you."

Blaine paused to smile in embarrassment, afraid that it would be too much, but he took the moisture in Kurt's yes as a signal to continue.

"You move me, Kurt. You always have."

Kurt's heart grew five impossible sizes, almost losing Blaine's face due to the mist overcoming his eyes.

"And I want to spend all of my time, for the rest of my life, with you."

And then Kurt's heart stopped completely, because Blaine was pulling a black velvet box out of his coat pocket and revealing the diamond, glimmering even in the candlelight, for Kurt to see and Blaine barely had enough time to tilt his head to accept Kurt's lips.

Fireworks.

Literally, above their heads.

Kurt fell back into his chair, crying and smiling and laughing with unadulterated joy and giddiness.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you-" Blaine's sentence was interrupted by a self-conscious smile. "Will you marry me?"

Kurt, on the edge of pure euphoria, could not care less about anything else in the world. Blaine was his, and he was Blaine's, and he was pretty sure that nothing else mattered.

He nodded furiously, unsure of his speaking ability. "Yes," he finally managed to choke.

Blaine gently took Kurt's finger to slide the ring on before leaning onto Kurt to take his face in his hands. Kurt pulled him nearer, closing any possible distance between them.

Definitely a moment worth remembering, thought Kurt.


End file.
